


The Twilight Before

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon wasn't sure why he was sitting atop this building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twilight Before

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some nebulous time not long after War Games and has some War Games spoilers. Fanfic100 prompt #31, Sunrise.

Looking up at the few stars that peeked through Gotham's permanent haze, Jim Gordon wasn't sure why he was sitting atop this building which had once been his workplace.

A psychologist could probably have given him some gobbledygook about his daughter leaving town and his own helplessness during recent events in Gotham. As far as Jim was concerned, he was just there looking out over the city from a familiar viewpoint: lights and dark spots, trucks rumbling on the freeway, the roar of a motorcycle getting up to speed, burning diesel smell mixed with pepperoni from Mama Leah's all-night pizza joint.

The sense of nostalgia probably explained why he didn't jump when a deep voice spoke from the shadows. "I was surprised to see anyone here."

Jim didn't turn. Smiling into his coffee cup, he replied, "You're not in the best odor here these days. Don't expect to see the signal in use any time soon."

"I don't. Then why are you here?"

"Hmm?" Jim looked up from his contemplation of the northwest corner of St. Mary's Catholic Church, glancing over his shoulder. "I guess I came up here to think. Used to get my best thinking done here or at my desk, but they gave my desk to someone else."

A small sound could have been a chuckle. "I understand. I spend a lot of time on gargoyles for the same reason."

Jim nodded and went back to staring at the city. "Commissioner Akins would have you shot if he found you up here," he said after a while.

"Were you planning on telling him?"

Jim turned and glared into the shadow.

Batman slipped forward to stand closer. "My apologies," he said. "That was uncalled for."

"Damn straight." With a snort, Jim turned to look toward the harbor, and then inland, where bakers headed into work and nightshift policemen went home.

"I don't like to share my city," Batman said.

"I noticed."

Batman growled. "You know I didn't--"

"Of course I do." Jim sighed, putting down his cold coffee to root in his jacket for a cigarette and matches. "My turn to apologize. What happened here, the gangs, the deaths, that wasn't your fault."

Silence. "Not exactly."

Jim wondered what that meant, but knew he'd get no further answer, even if he asked. But he was too old to start doubting Batman now.

"When you were commissioner, I knew...that someone else was taking care of Gotham."

It took two deep breaths before Jim could answer. "Thank you." Words were inadequate, but he tried anyway. "I wish the GCPD could continue to accept your help."

"So do I."

Batman stood on the edge of the roof next to him. In silence, they watched the sky lighten. When the first hint of sun peeked over the water, Batman shot a line to the courthouse and was gone.

Dropping his cigarette into the coffee cup, Jim picked up his trash and went inside.

\--end--


End file.
